Assassins Beliefs
by HunniBunni429
Summary: OC named Hikari, an assassin sent to kill Kakashi, but theres a lot you dont know about the two. A bit of KakaSaku and KakaHika lol that looks funny
1. Chapter 1 Her Past

**I only own Hikari,Ken'ichi and Jaaku, everyone else I don't own!!!!Comment please I want some before I put up the next chapter, if possible THANKS!!**

* * *

****

**She woke up in the dark. Through the slats on the window shades, the first murky hint of dawn slipped, slanting shadowy bars over the bed was like waking up in a ceiling. **

**She lay there shuddering in the dark as a dream passed, listening to the sound of rain hitting the window it was almost like music to her ears. She slowly lifted her feet off the bed and layed them on the bitter cold floor. Oddly enough it felt nice and refreshing. **

**She slides her stunning long legs out from beneath her worm cocoon of blankets and lets the blanket fall from her half nude body. The whole house was dark almost like a dungeon. She walked to the bathroom turned on the light and just stood there for a moment staring at her reflection in the mirror.**

**She was stunningly beautiful; she always looked that way with her long dark auburn hair, fair colored skin, naturally rosy cheeks and pink lips and those icy blue eyes. Her face had very soft flow to it no sharp angles it matched her body well. She stood about 5'7", with round perky breasts a full C, then her torso tight and flat. She did have nice hips a butt that was firm and quite nice to grab or so she was told. Her legs were long and well, built she was a work of art, but it's not like you could expect any less from an assassin of her stature. She was a very exotic kind of beauty and it wasn't fake. **

**She turned the shower on and walked to the wrest of her house. It was dark and cold like her bedroom. No one was there, but who would be? She loved her solitude, rather then being surrounded be incompetent fools. She made her way to the kitchen.**

_**I guess I was wrong…**_

**In the kitchen stood a tall, muscular and very handsome man, he had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes; he was tan and had a great smile.**

"**Ken'ichi?"**

"**The lovely Hikari has woken up this early?"**

"**Don't make me out to be lazy now" he just smirked and handed her a manila folder. **

"**No break for you, not yet anyway"**

"**It's been almost 5 years now that I haven't had a break……"**

"**You can't turn this one down; you will be set for life"**

"**I already am…..its nothing new, yes I have a ton of money but that's it no one to spend my time with"**

"**Don't tell me your getting lonely now; you have never had to worry about dealing with that sort of thing you always a very strong independent woman"**

"**Maybe so but everyone dose get lonely" shifting her weight to the other foot**

"**Yeah, but I think this one will make you in a better mood" **

"**hmm let me see it……damn you" **

**She opened up the file and began to skim down it**

_**Kakashi Hatake **_

_**Age: 32**_

_**Sharigan eye…..**_

_**Not to be taken lightly **_

_**Team members:**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha- last of the uchiha clan**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki- nine tail kyubi**_

_**Sakura Haruno-special training with the hokage (Lady Tsunade)**_

**She kept reading until she hit the price and smirked **

"**Some one really wants him dead…."**

"**Yeah…so do you want it, the client asked specifically for you"**

"**I'll think about it…."**

"**You can't take forever you know how these people work"**

"**It's me were talking about I have plenty of time to decide"****With that said he was gone in a puff of smoke **

**She began to make her way to her bathroom. She could finally take a shower and try to relax. What she has needed for some time. She dropped what little clothing she had on and stepped into the hot shower. The water ran down the length of her body and as relaxing as she thought it would be….it wasn't. Thoughts kept racing through her mind.**

_**Why does someone want to pay so much for him? And who wants the job done so damn bad. There are others that could easily get the job done why me?**_

**The water began to get too cool for her liking and she got out, dried off her body then wrapped the towel around her head. She walked out to see Ken'ichi that very handsome man before her. It wasn't that big of deal that he sees her naked she's always walking around like that if she doesn't have to wear clothes. **

"**Aww ken you brought me food?" she asked looking at the table filled with it**

"**Well I know you need a break and I decided to treat you!"She just giggled **

"**You know what ever man gets you is going to be the luckiest man alive"**

"**Aww ken do you want to be that guy?" She asked in a seductive tone, he began to blush and looked the other way. **

"**No I couldn't handle you…."**

"**What's that suppose to mean?" she asked quite annoyed **

"**I didn't mean it like that! I...I just mean that I know everything about you and…..this is so not coming out how I want it to...ummm you like to be in control ne? And I prefer to be the one in control." She began to laugh hysterically **

"**Ken you know I would never hurt you! Don't be so serious all the time kay? When do we leave?"**

"**As soon as you're ready"**

"**I'll pack and we can go" **

**About An Hour Later……..**

**They left and were making their way to Konoha, taking each branch with tremendous speed. Hikari was in all black a skin tight outfit almost like a second skin. Ken'ichi couldn't deny the fact that she looked amazing in it. She always looked amazing. She wore this to reavel it helped with speed and agility. **

**They were about a mile outside of the gate. **

"**Ive been meaning to ask you something since we left"**

"**Shoot" he answered **

"**Who wanted this job done?"**

"**Hikari you I can't-"**

"**You know I don't want to hear your bullshit! I've taken the job I have a right to know!"**

"**Jaaku" She stood there mouth open, eyes wide in complete shock, then her features changed to anger **

"**He's planning something or already has"**

"**What do you mean?" she snickered some**

"**He's Satan himself….he dosent get me involved unless something big is going to happen, you know how he is don't play dumb, what did he tell you?"**

"**He didn't tell me anything…I promise"**

"**Did I ever tell you about my childhood?"**

"**No……"**

"**hmm its simple really I don't remember any of it…." His eyes widened with sadness, he hated to see her hurting, physically, emotionally, mentally any of it. **

"**The shrinks tell me it's a failsafe mechanism that the mind uses to keep out the bad so that it doesn't hurt me…."**

"**Well then maybe that's a good thing"**

**Her voice was but a whisper now "No that's just it it's not, Jaaku told me that he found me as a child my parents had been no were in sight so he took me in and raised me as his own……but we all know him hes not a kind man he would never do something like that for anyone especially not and abandoned little girl"**

**Ken'ichi just stood there not really sure what to say or do what could he?**

"**Let me change and then we'll continue"**

**She had to change to look like any other shinobi, she changed into very short black shorts, a tight low cut blue vest and a pair of black and blue puma's (had to throw that in there lol). Her hair was up in a high ponytail and only her side bangs were hanging down. And she had a leaf village head band a wrapped around her left thigh **

"**Let's continue"**

**In no time they made it to the gate and began to walk in, of course as soon as they walked in many, many people began to stare they were both very handsome people, and they were new to Konoha.**

"**Is the apartment ready yet?" she asked **

"**Yes, do you wish to go there yet?"**

**Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of something unusual. She looked only to see an angry pink haired women pounding on a very loud and obnoxious blonde boy. And beside them was a very handsome boy with dark hair. **

"**NARUTO!!" the pink haired women yelled "GROW UP ALREADY!!" she boomed **

_**Naruto…..**_

**Her eyes widened**

_**That's them, his team which means he could possibly be around here somewhere…..but where **_

**She began scanning al round her rooftops, inside stores, nothing her back was now facing the trio.**

"**Your late as always Kakashi Sensei" the blonde yelled **

_**He can't see me, not yet at least, or should I show myself……**_

**Her mind was racing she was always very calm but something was different. She slowly turned around till she faced him, there had been no picture in the file, there always was…..**

**There stood a tall man with a full head of silver/grey hair, a dark eye the other was cover and he was wearing a mask that really covered the most of his face. He did a little eye crinkle at his team members, as a sign of a smile. **

_**That face….that hair, I know him….from somewhere but where? **_

**She felt a large pain in her heart; fell to her knees clutching her chest. Visions began to flash in front of her eyes. A little boy that looked like a miniature Kakashi and her playing in field, running and having nothing but happiness in their eyes. **

"_**Hikari will you marry me?"**_

"_**Of course Kakashi! I will love your forever and ever!"**_

"_**I love you too, and you ganna have a ton of babies for me ok? I'm not sure how to do that though"**_

"_**I think I know, my parents always said they had to go talk privately and next thing I know I have little my baby sister Yuki"**_

"_**So we have to talk a lot alone? We do that a lot already…."**_

"_**Maybe we have to talk about babies"**_

**The next thing she knew she was standing in a room three people in a pile dead a bloodied and her little self screaming for them to wake up. The house was in flames. A younger version of Jaaku was standing there cleaning the blood off his blade. **

"_**Come now Hikari they are going to be sleeping for a long time, you can't wake them up…….you has to become very strong to do that"**_

"_**I CANT LEAVE THEM OR MY HUSBAND!!!" she yelled tears streaming down her face."**_

_**He chuckled slightly "Who's that your husband?"**_

"_**Kakashi Hatake, I love him so much!!"**_

"_**You'll see him again someday I promise you that" He said with a grin on his face. **_

**More visions of her and kakashi and her and her parents, tears were streaming down her face now.**

"**Hikari!!! Please Hikari what's the matter? Snap out of it!!"**

**People were beginning to stare including Kakashi and his team, form were Ken'ichi was standing they can't see a thing. She slowly began to come around looking at all the people surrounding her, she began to wipe away the fresh tears on her cheeks **

"**Ken'ichi…."She whispers. He just nods grabs her in his arms and disappears in a puff of smoke**

**Kakashi and his group just stood there, Sakura looking very concerned, Sasuke not saying a damn thing like always, **

"**I hope that beautiful women is ok" he said with a slight tint to his cheeks "She was beautiful, ive never seen anyone even close to her"**

**Sasuke began to try to signal to Naruto that he needs to stop because he was really pissing off Sakura. Of course he didn't see it, as sakura was ready to pound on him but Kakashi stopped her. **

"**Naruto, what did she look like? Have you never seen her around here before?" Kakashi asked **

"**No never! She was kinda tall, thin but in a good way she still had curve to her" she had dark auburn hair and these amazing blue eyes like mine but more icy and cold, also ahe had very soft features, like I said before she beautiful, hot, sexy everything!!...I want to marry that woman someday" **

**Sakura just sighed and looked at Sasuke to see him all googly eyed as well **

"**YOU ALL ARE IMPOSIBLE!!" she looked at Kakashi winked and disappeared in a bunch a petals.**

_**This women…who is she? I didn't get to see her…….**_

**He began to make his way to Sakura's apartment. **


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth

Kakashi made his way to Sakura's apartment very slowly. He didn't know why but thoughts abut that girl kept playing over and over in his head.

_Hikari…….that was her name where have I heard that before it sounds so familiar. _

He was mere feet from her apartment when he just stopped and stood there, tons of thoughts running through his head. He couldn't go see her not now at least. What he didn't know was that a pink haired kunoichi was watching him from her window. He had the saddest look in his eyes and she could see that from a mile away.

_Maybe I should go see him…He's not one to talk about his problems openly. _

He did a few hand signs and was gone with in a poof. He lazily walked down the murky hall of his apartment to his bedroom and face planted on the bed. He just wanted to sleep a dreamless sleep for the wrest of the day and night. He was just laying there half asleep half awake, it felt like somewhat of a high.

He began hearing the sound of knocking, not sure if he was dreaming or if someone was really knocking either way he wasn't about to get up and find out. If someone was knocking it would go away eventually. However it didn't and it really began to annoy him, after a few minuets the knocking stopped but he heard his door open and footsteps coming down the hall and to his room, there was no chakra signature that he could pick up on. Maybe if he just pretended to be sleeping, he closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. The person came into the room.

"Damn he's already asleep" whispered a voice a voice he knew…..Sakura. He heard the sounds of clothes falling, and then felt her weight on the end of the bed slowly coming up towards him. She slipped under the covers and he could feel she was only in panties and a cami. She slowly crawled up close to him.

_She's damn near impossible sometimes _

They laid like this for sometime till Kakashi got up and walked to his kitchen not caring if he woke her up. He wanted to be alone and she knew how he was. She was a great girlfriend but sometimes she would just invade the space he needed for himself.

"Oh you scared me I didn't know if you left or not"

"No" he stated bluntly

"You didn't look so good when you were going to come over so I decided to come and help you, see if everything's ok" She walked up to him and began to wrap her arms around him.

"Sakura not now" he said kind of cold, she looked up at him with confusion in her eyes

"What's wrong Kakashi? This isn't like you and quite frankly I don't like the "new" attitude your showing towards me" The was a lot of anger in her eyes.

"This is just one of those times that I want to be alone, I didn't know that wanting alone time made me a horrible person please except my apology" He stated in a very sarcastic tone

"Your right I should be apologizing right I mean I'm coming to see if you are ok because you look about suicidal! I have never seen you so depressed and confused. I can see it in your eyes and I don't like the way it looks." Her voice began to soften and she was looking quite sad herself

"I am sorry" He was actually being serious this time "There's just a lot on my mind and _I_ need to sort it out no one else can do that for me" He looked into her eyes to see tears that she wasn't going to let fall.

"Alright Kakashi take all the time you need, you know I'll be waiting for you when everything's all sorted out." She began to make her way to his room quickly got dressed and left.

_What's wrong with me? I would never treat her that way. I cannot be freaking out over that Hikari women, I don't even know her. All it is is a name get a hold of yourself Hatake. I think I really am losing my mind. _

After that he simply went back to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari sat on one of the bar stools in the kitchen sake bottle in hand, third to be exact.

_What the hell was that? Everything I was seeing was that real? It had to have been. Jaaku knew about if from the beginning. He planned it, to see if I was good enough even to do the job when he's all I have left from my childhood. He really is the devil. _

She just sat there staring at the almost emptied bottle of sake.

_Damn him! Damn him to hell!_

"Hikari"

"What?"

"Tell me what's going on, your not ok that incident early proves it"

"Just stay out of it, it doesn't concern you"

"Well actually it dose, I'm here with you for a reason" She shot up standing and glaring at him.

"Then fucking leave! If it's that much of a problem just fucking leave!!"

"I care about you too much to do that" she snorted a laugh at him

"You care about me? That's the funniest thing I have heard in a long time"

"You don't believe me?"

"Not for a second" an evil grin spread on her face and she walked up to him and began to rub against him "When you care do you just mean to get into my pants? Or would you rather I still be that little girl you saw hurt alone?" He grabbed hold of her arms quite tight anger in his eyes.

"What do you want me to say? I love you! I have for awhile now and it had nothing to do with that little girl I saw! You are an amazing women and I have fallen in love with the women you have become I never thought of you in any type of sexual when you were a child!" She still had that cold grin on her face

"If you haven't noticed I have no heart to love you back sorry to disappoint" She gave a quick shove to his chest sending him across the room, even drunk she was still strong. "Don't ever touch me again or I will kill you" She stumbled to her room and went for the bed but only made it to the floor next to her bed.

_Why do people insist on getting in my business? It really pisses me off._

She put a hand over her mouth, she felt like she was going to puke. Then she felt strong hands on her carrying her to the bathroom.

"I don't if you're going to kill" He held her hair back as she began to puke in the toilet. After she finished she took the cup of water he handed her a gargled and spit out the nasty after taste of vomit. The she laid her pounding head on the cold tile floor.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize you were right it's none of my business"

"Believe it or not but I'm actually scared"

"Scared? Of what, if you don't mind"

"I know him……." Still laying there eyes closed trying to relax

"Know who?" he was just sitting on the side of the tub staring at her

"Kakashi"

He just sat there a moment in silence "What do you mean you know him?"

"When I saw him today, I saw other things, my past, my parents…..i had a little sister you know. I saw him, we were in love and promised to marry" She laughed slightly, then it turned into a deep frown "He killed them….Jaaku killed my family and took me away. He must have been planning this for sometime now maybe he wanted to see what would happen If I saw someone I knew"

"He really is an evil man….., what are you going to do? Kill Kakashi or what?"

"I don't know, I honestly don't know what to do, maybe we can continue with plans and see what happens from then on, you know see if maybe he remembers me"

"And if he does?"

"I don't know" with that he picked her up and carried her to her bed, she was already fast asleep. "Sleep tight my fallen angel" Ken'ichi kissed her forehead slightly and left her to seep in peace

----------------------------------------------------------------

So sorry that it's short!! And not too good I might add, had started writing it and then my lap top died and I lost it, it was way better too. I have a problem remembering to save my stuff. Another reason it took so damn long was because my cousins got a hold of my lap top and decided to pull all of the keys off so they broke a lot of them I could still type but very slowly and I'm a very impatient person so I had to but I whole new keyboard to put on my lap top!!!!

But anyway comment please the next chapter will be up soon and its going to get way better!!!

3


	3. Chapter 3 Late Night Encouter

_**I DON'T OWN NARUTO THESE CHARACTERS! Only Hikari and Ken'ichi**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been there for almost two weeks now, nothing interesting had come up the only "exciting" thing that came to her knowledge was the fact Kakashi and his ex-student were seeing each other. Secretly of course a relationship like that would just earn them both a tremendous amount of ridicule. When she saw them together it made her sick, but she then realized she needed to get the job done quickly, she never failed no matter who the target was even if he was her first love. 

He had been on a mission for a couple days in water country and should be back anytime now. It was Sunday she would be taking him out Friday by the latest. It was actually Monday morning about 2 am. She was on her way to the springs.

Team 7 was making their way back from a rather bothersome mission. All they had to do was take out a group of nothing more then thugs in water country. Kakashi didn't want to stay any longer then needed so they left as soon as the job was done and they haven't stopped yet however they were closing in on Konoha.

"I have a great idea" Naruto yelled

"Naruto if you say anything about ramen I am going to pound you" Sakura yelled back, he gave her a kind of hurt look.

"You know I don't only think about ramen, and my idea will benefit us all" He said with his signature grin. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow questionably.

"Well what's your idea dobe?"

"I know where a natural hot spring is"

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO GET NAKED IN FRONT OF AL OF YOU!" Sakura yelled again.

"Its large and there are plenty of different area type things to go to, its not as if I want to see you naked anyway" This got her really pissed, Kaskahi finally jumped in.

"I think that's a great idea we can relax since I haven't let up on you guys since we left. So Naruto why don't you show us the way" He was all excited and started to speed away.

They finally reached their destination and they where all in awe accept for Naruto that is.

"Its so beautiful I haven't seen anything like this before."

"hn"

"Well I'm going to go this way" Sakura started walking to the left

'I'm going this way, sorry but I don't have anything to cover up my face since my mask is connected to my shirt so you two are by yourselves" He was gone before they could even protest.

Sakura walked for a while until she came into a clearing and she took off her vest and shirt all she had on was her bindings and short/skirt thing. She looked up to notice a very naked Hikari facing her. She just stood there eyes wide for she was the most beautiful thing Sakura has ever seen.

"I'm so sorry! I...I didn't know you where here" she began to grab her stuff to leave

"You can stay I don't mind" Hikari replied her voice staying quiet and sweet

"Are you sure I mean you where here first"

"Really its fine" She sank into the springs until her butt was just covered.

_This Sakura woman is going to help me out..._

Hikari felt another presence approach

_Kakashi _

Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a naked back and Sakura standing in front of her still dressed. 

_That's that women Naruto and Sakura were all googly for._

"I know this is kind of random and I don't even know you but, have you eve been in love before?" Sakura asked kind of blushing as she stripped herself of the last of the clothes she had on, and she was feeling completely inadequate next to such a beautiful women as Hikari.

"When I tell most people they say I was too young and didn't know what love was but I think they are just jealous because I found it so young" She looked down at her hands saddened by the memory's "However I believe 100 that he was my first and so far only love. What about yourself?"

"To be honest I'm not sure, I was in love once when I was about 13 with Sasuke Uchiha hmm but that docent matter anymore I'm with a much better man now and I don't know what to do. I love him with all my heart but I don't know if I'm in love with him."

Kakashi was there and hearing everything they both were saying.

"Your questioning love? If you truly love him don't you think you would know with out a doubt?"

"I keep thinking that too but maybe I'm just scared to be in love again, scared to be hurt again. Don't get me wrong our relationship is great and the sex is a bonus it's that amazing" That comment tore Hikari apart in side she tightened her fist so tight her nails began to cut through her skin. "Do you still love him?" Sakura asked, Hikari looked up with sadness in her eyes.

_Why is she getting so angry? Thought Kakashi_

"I think that little girl I used to be always will but I have changed greatly and so has he I also believe him to be in love with someone else…someone who really docent disserve him either." Sakura got the hint and decided to talk about something else.

"So that blonde man you were with umm who is he?"

"He's my brother"

_The girl I remember didn't have a brother.(Kakashi) _

"Wow you two look nothing a like!"

"I was adopted into is family?"

"Oh umm what happen to yours?"

_She really docent know how to shut up!(Hikari)_

"They where slaughtered" Hikari replied in that calm voice, Sakura sat there wide eyed 

"I'm so sorry!"

"Its not your fault" She stood up and turned around to face the direction Kakashi was in. 

He sat there staring at her amazing body and those eyes….

_It is her…..the girl I have dreamt about for so long now she's back, she's really back(Kakashi)_

"I almost forgot my names Hikari" She placed a hand to Sakura, of course she shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you I'm Sakura" 

"How fitting….what do you say about a spar tomorrow morning?"

"That would be great! But I do have training so when would you want to?"

"When you have your training would be fine I would like to meet your team and I'm positive they wouldn't mind fitting someone new right?"

"I'm positive they wouldn't mind?"

"So what time does it start?"

"Well 8 put im positive Kakashi wont be there till about 10 maybe 11 he's always late."

"Kaksahi…..Hatake?"

"Why yes do you know him?"

"Well im off see you tomorrow or rather later!"

"But you didn't answer..." She was already gone in a poof of smoke "my question…." She just sighed and decided to make her way home as well.

_She knows everything and she is just playing dumb for Sakura. I wander what's going o happen tomorrow. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

So This took me for ever sorry im more excited about that chapters to come then this one, call it laziness but I did have lots of home work I needed to get caught up I want to have the next chap up latest being a week and a half

And Thank You kakashigurlfor being there for both chaps so far!


	4. Notice

I am afraid to tell you all that there has been a death in my family and that writing as much as I love it, Is no longer the top of my to due list so I don't have the time to keep doing this. A friend of mine will continue what ever stories of mine she so chooses to, she is kind of new at all this online stuff so don't be too mean please. I have told the ideas and storyline I was going for in the two on going stories, she is a great writer so I think she will do an exceptional job. Again I am sorry I didn't post this earlier but this death had done a lot of damage to the family and has needed a lot of attention. I do plan on coming back when everything settles down but I am not sure how long that is going to take.

/yukichan514

Thanks so much from everyone who has read my stories!!

Hunnibunni429 3


End file.
